Computer-assisted surgery has been developed in order to help an operator in altering bones, and in positioning and orienting implants to a desired location. Among the various tracking technologies used in computer-assisted surgery, optical navigation, C-arm validation and manual reference guides have been used. The optical navigation requires the use of a navigation system, which adds operative time. Moreover, it is bound to line-of-sight constraints which hamper the normal surgical flow. C-arm validation requires the use of bulky equipment and the validation is not cost-effective.
Such tracking technologies often assist an operator or surgeon while performing manual work. While surgeons may have developed an expertise in manipulations performed during surgery, some practitioners prefer the precision and accuracy of robotized intervention. However, the robotic equipment may be viewed as voluminous, also causing some line-of-sight issues. There exists room for improvement.